Autumn Rhapsody
by Ao no Yuri
Summary: Aku seperti musim gugur, ditinggalkan matahari, menggugurkan daun momoji ke pelukan salju. Tahun berganti, dan aku tetap seorang musim gugur. One-long-shot. Canon. OC. Rush. Slight NaruSaku. Newbie.


I just borrow Masashi Kishimoto's characters. But Hyuuga Hikaru is mine.

WARNING!

Do not fuss your self, just read if you like. :)

Hyuuga Hikaru.

Hyuuga tanpa Hyuuga.

Matanya sekelam jelaga, hitam legam bukan sewarna bunga lavender. _Onyx_, bukan _pearl_. Surainya juga tak kalah dengan burung gagak. Tak ada rambut panjang jatuh penuh kelembutan, rambutnya kaku, berdiri menantang arah gravitasi bumi. Bocah sepuluh tahun berkulit putih pucat dan berwajah tampan itu melangkah membelah jalanan desa Konoha seorang diri.

Dia bisa merasakannya.

Bagaimana hampir seluruh penduduk desa menatapnya saat ini. Bukan sungkan karena hormat seperti yang mereka tunjukkan pada ibunya, pada Hanabi bibinya, atau kakeknya Hiashi, juga kepada anggota klan Hyuuga yang lain.

Mereka menghindar.

Dengan ketakutan yang meski mereka coba sembunyikan namun luput.

Seperti ia adalah seorang monster haus darah yang sedang tertidur. Siap menyerang jika dibangunkan. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali berdamai dengan keadaan. Terus hidup dan menganggap mereka tidak ada, mungkin itu cara mereka menyambut eksistensinya.

Hikaru menarik ujung kanan bibirnya. Tipis. Sampai tak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya kecuali dirinya sendiri. Kelopak matanya tertutup, membiarkan angin menuntun langkahnya. Bukan sekali dua kali ia menanyakan apa kesalahan yang ia tak pernah tahu, berulang kali hingga ia sendiri bosan dan memilih melupakannya.

"Hikaru-_kun!_"

Suara melengking yang mau tak mau membuat Hikaru menghapal siapa pemiliknya. Toh, tetap tak membuat pemuda kecil itu bereaksi. Hanya saja kedua matanya terbuka tanda ia mulai waspada. Hikaru menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar suara berikutnya, suara yang nyaris sama namun terdengar lebih manusiawi untuk ukuran telinganya yang memiliki gendang terlalu tipis.

"Mau kemana, Hikaru-_kun_?" seorang wanita dewasa berambut seperti permen kapas melompat ke hadapan Hikaru, di depannya menyusul seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang berwarna secerah matahari yang diikat dua dengan jaket merah muda. Dua perempuan dengan pose yang sama, kedua tangan mereka terkepal gemas di depan dada, dengan sepasang mata berbentuk hati merah muda.

Hikaru menghela napas pasrah dengan apapun yang akan dilakukan pasangan ibu dan anak ini padanya. "Ke Ichiraku menemui Naruto-_sensei,_" jawabnya kemudian menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri, mencari celah untuk melanjutkan langkahnya setelah mengangguk sopan sebagai tanda permisi.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali! Kushina-_chan_ dan aku juga akan pergi ke sana!" Sakura, si wanita dewasa menyambar kemudian mengikuti langkah Hikaru dengan semangat disusul putrinya dengan semangat dua kali lipat, Uzumaki Kushina nama gadis kecil itu.

Kiamat ringan bagi Hyuuga Hikaru adalah berada di tengah-tengah keluarga kecil Uzumaki. Membayangkan dua gen gila itu bersatu saja membuat bocah sepuluh tahun itu bergidik ngeri. Tapi itu semua sudah menjadi kenyataan. Naruto dan Sakura menghasilkan Kushina yang mewarisi dengan baik sifat kedua orang tuanya. Atau dengan kata lain bencana lebih besar untuk orang-orang disekitarnya. Hikaru masih ingat perbuatan bocah perempuan enam tahun itu beberapa bulan lalu, menulis besar-besar di atas patung Yondaime hokage, menunjukkan betapa bangganya gadis kecil itu pada leluhurnya. Kakek Uzumaki Kushina, begitu bunyinya. Lebih gila lagi saat sifat penuh kejutan Naruto bercampur dengan otak cerdas Sakura, Kushina belajar jurus kapten Yamato secara diam-diam dan membuat ukiran wajahnya sendiri di bukit hokage, meski dengan bentuk yang belum sempurna, tapi cukup untuk membuat Godaime hokage mengamuk.

Ingatan bocah bergaya rambut mirip pantat ayam itu menerawang ke belakang, satu hari setelah pengangkatannya sebagai _genin_. Ia pernah mendengar dari ibunya jika mereka akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok yang diketuai oleh satu _jounin _elit untuk menjalankan misi. Waktu itu yang Hikaru bayangkan akan menjadi gurunya adalah Shikamaru yang pernah ia lihat secara diam-diam tentang bagaimana caranya membuat taktik saat menghadapi kelompok ninja pelarian dari Suna. Satu kata yang bisa ia keluarkan untuk sang pemimpin klan Nara itu, mengagumkan. Atau Yamanaka Ino, lulusan terbaik di angkatannya saat ujian _genin. _Atau kemungkinan paling buruk adalah seorang pria dengan baju ketat hijau yang semangatnya selalu membara, siapa lagi kalau bukan Rock Lee. Tidak sama sekali terpikir olehnya jika akhirnya ia, Inuzuka Toru, dan Aburame Shima akan jatuh ke tangan seorang kandidat kuat hokage selanjutnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Bukankah gurunya itu bukan tipe ninja pelacak seperti biasa penerus klan Hyuuga, Inuzuka, dan Aburame diarahkan? Dan yang paling penting gurunya bahkan tidak lebih pintar dari sang murid. Salahkan saja nenek tua di gedung _hokage _yang memberikan Naruto sebagai pembimbing Hikaru.

"Wah, Hikaru-_kun_ sepertinya semesta sudah memberikan tanda jika kita akan berjodoh!" ujar Kushina menggebu. Semburat kemerahan muncul di pipinya saat melihat setiap lekukan sempurna wajah Hikaru dari samping. Benar-benar tampan, gumam si gadis Uzumaki dalam hati.

Hikaru memilih diam.

"Ini hari terbaikku!"

Hikaru masih diam.

"Aku akan meminta _Tou-san_ mengangkatku menjadi muridnya juga, _dattebane_!" Kushina semakin menggebu. Kedua tangannya kembali terkepal di depan dada, kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Ia berusaha menunjukkan kesungguhannya.

"Kau bilang ingin menjadi _medic-nin_, Kushina-_chan_?" Sakura menginterupsi perbincangan searah putrinya yang baru berusia 6 tahun. Setidaknya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari bocah berkaus biru dongker polos dengan kerah tinggi yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang menjadi bagian utama hidupnya dan Naruto di masa lalu, bahkan mungkin hingga saat ini dan sampai kapanpun. Si Uchiha terakhir tidak tahu diri itu. Sosok nyata yang menjadi bayangan. Dia benar-benar tak ingin seorangpun melupakannya, memperlihatkan eksistensinya ke generasi berikutnya dari dalam diri seorang bocah bernama Hyuuga Hikaru. Bocah yang kembali menoreh cerita dengan menjadi _genin_ di usia 7 tahun dan sebentar lagi akan mengikuti ujian _chuunin. _Hikaru berhasilmengingatkan kembali para _shinobi_ Konoha tentang si jenius, pahlawan desa tersembunyi, Uchiha Itachi.

"Aku 'kan anak _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_, sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melampaui kalian," Kushina berujar, mata sebiru langitnya bersinar-sinar. Wajah Kushina secantik ibunya lengkap dengan dahi lebar yang tertutup poni rata tengah mengacungkan dua jari jempolnya ke depan. "Aku akan menjadininja sehebat _Otou-san,_ menjadi _medic-nin_ sehebat _Okaa-san_ dan menjadi_ hokage_ _pink _Konoha!"

Sakura tersenyum bangga. Putrinya bukan hanya mewarisi warna rambut dan mata pendamping hidupnya, tetapi juga tekat api sang ayah. Naruto benar, cita-cita dan harapan itu tidak akan pernah mati.

"Kau bagaimana, Hikaru-_kun_?" tanya Kushina setelah kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada pemuda kecil di sampingnya.

"Hn," tanggap Hikaru seadanya.

Sakura kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada putra tunggal Hyuuga Hinata itu karena dua buah konsonan menyebalkan yang lebih dari sepuluh tahun tak ia dengar baru saja keluar dari mulut Hikaru. Sepasang mata _onyx_ bocah itu masih memandang lurus ke depan, seakan di jauh sana ada satu titik yang harus ia tuju. Wajah rupawannya juga tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Siapa orang yang ingin kau lampaui?" si gadis kecil bertanya kembali dengan lebih bersemangat sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Tampaknya pergaulan Kushina dengan Rock Lee atau guru Gai harus dibatasi. "Mendiang Neji _ji-san? _Hinata _ba-san? _Hanabi _ba-san? _Atau ketua klan besar seperti Hiashi _jii-sama_?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Hikaru memotong rentetan nama yang disebutkan Kushina. Begitu tenang. Dengan wajah yang datar tanpa perubahan ekspresi apapun. Tak menyadari jawabannya setara petir yang menyambar telinga seorang wanita dewasa di belakangnya.

Sakura masih mematung. Bocah ini benar-benar mengingatkannya pada rekan satu timnya di akademi yang berambisi membunuh seseorang. Dengan nada yang sama. Dengan kobaran emosi membara sama besar di balik wajah _stoic_-nya. "Ke-Kenapa dia?" mendadak kemampuan bicara Sakura berkurang. Isi kepalanya seperti terkuras begitu mendengar nama keramat itu sekali lagi setelah sekian lama.

"Satu-satunya pemilik _mangekyou sharingan _abadi yang masih hidup–" gumam Hikaru yang kemudian menahan sejenak kalimatnya. Hening yang mencekam. Bahkan desiran anginpun tak berani menunjukkan keberadaannya. Senyuman mematikan terukir di bibir tipis Hikaru, kini mata hitamnya beralih menatap gumpalan awan yang bergerak dengan menjadikan birunya langit sebagai lintasan. "Pahlawan sekelas Naruto-_sensei _saja tidak berhasil menahannya di Konoha, bukankah itu berarti dia sangat hebat?"

Sakura, bahkan Kushina bisa merasakan aura dingin dan gelap yang begitu pekat dari Hikaru.

Tidak! Tidak lagi! Batin Sakura berteriak. Tubuh ninja medis terbaik Konoha itu membeku, seakan seluruh sendi di tubuhnya berubah menjadi batu. Ia pernah ada dalam situasi yang hampir sama dan berujung pada berbagai kekacauan. Emerald indahnya terasa perih karena kelopak matanya bahkan tidak bisa menutup, hatinya merutuk takdir yang berhasil mencari celah dari sebuah rahasia besar yang ditutup rapat puluhan tahun. Seharusnya ia sadar, seharusnya semua yang mengetahui rahasia ini sadar, mereka sedang menutupi api yang tak pernah bisa padam dengan sekam. Bocah yang mereka lindungi menyimpan kejeniusan dan kehebatan genetik, sesuatu yang berkembang dalam diri bocah itu sedangkan mereka hanya bisa menjamah dari luar.

Anak ini sungguh–

"Aku akan bertarung dengannya dan membawanya kembali."

–Uchiha.

Hikaru memakan ramennya dalam diam. Tak acuh pada ayah dan anak yang sedang berlomba menghabiskan mangkuk ketiga mereka, juga tak peduli pada Sakura yang menatap tak terbaca padanya sejak ia membicarakan Uchiha Sasuke tadi. Mungkin kepala rumah sakit Konoha itu merupakan salah satu _fangirl_ Uchiha Sasuke yang mendadak menjadi melankolis karena teringat pada si _nuke-nin_, dan lagi Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke adalah teman satu tim dibawah asuhan Hatake Kakashi dulu, tak meragukan kalau mereka dekat, simpul otak yang sudah membawa Hikaru menjadi peraih nilai terbaik di angkatannya saat lulus akademi.

Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu tertarik untuk mengetahui tetang Uchiha terakhir itu. Hikaru mengumpulkan segala macam cerita tentang Sasuke dari banyak sumber secara diam-diam, bahkan ia sudah membaca hingga selesai buku sejarah klan Uchiha, hal yang tak pernah mau ia tuntaskan dengan buku dari klannya sendiri. Toh, untuk klan Hyuuga kakeknya akan mengajarinya dengan senang hati. Hyuuga Hiashi sangat menyayanginya kerena ia laki-laki yang kuat, sosok yang sangat diimpikan pria tua itu untuk menjadi penerus klan. Tak peduli cucu pertamanya itu sedikit berbeda dengan anggota klannya yang lain. Tekat Hikaru akan menghapus sistem _souke _dan _bunke _jika hal itu terjadi suatu hari. Pemimpin yang kuat tidak membutuhkan pelidung, justru harus melidungi.

Hikaru bahkan tahu jika Sasuke banyak digilai gadis di akademi dulu dari menguping Yamanaka Ino yang sedang bergosip dengan Tenten, pasti merepotkan dan menyebalkan sekali, sama seperti apa yang dialaminya saat ini. Ah, ya! Bukan banyak lagi, hampir semua, kecuali seorang gadis yang justru terobsesi pada _sensei_-nya yang idiot, gadis yang tidak lain adalah ibunya sendiri, Hyuuga Hinata. Berutung wanita yang paling dicintainya itu tidak benar-benar berakhir menjadi nyonya Uzumaki. Terdengar sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi, -_ttebane_!" seruan Kushina memecah keramaian Ichiraku ramen. Kedua tangan kecilnya mengusap perutnya yang membuncit kekenyangan.

Tawa keras Naruto menyusul setelah menandaskan isi mangkuk ke empatnya. Tangan besarnya terulur menepuk puncak kepala sang putri. "Kau harus memijit tubuhku nanti, Kushina-_chan!"_ serunya kemudian, dan tawanya semakin keras melihat bibir Kushina mengerucut. Kesepakatan awal yang mereka buat, jika Kushina menang ia akan diangkat menjadi murid oleh ayahnya, jika kalah Kushina harus bersedia menjadi tukang pijit Naruto.

Bibir Kushina mengerucut karena kecewa. "Aku akan mencoba lain kali!" tekatnya.

"_Kami-sama!" _Kali ini Sakura yang memekik. Matanya membulat melihat tiga mangkuk ramen porsi jumbo yang telah kosong dan semangkuk lagi yang sudah berkurang setengah di hadapan Kushina. "Kau itu perempuan, Kushina-_chan_! Jangan makan seperti ayahmu yang _baka_ itu!" Sakura memijat pelipisnya untuk meredakan pening melihat kelakuan sang putri yang benar-benar serupa dengan ayahnya.

"Ini agar tubuhku lebih berisi, _Kaa-san. _Agar seksi~" balas Kushina sambil meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya meniru gerakan _oiroke no jutsu_ milik sang ayah. Matanya mengerling nakal nyaris membuat Hikaru terjungkal. Naruto bahkan sudah terkapar di lantai.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berpose seperti itu?!" Sakura meraung siap meledak. Tangan sudah mengepal keras siap menyalurkan tenaga monsternya.

"Bos Konohamaru_._" Kushina menormalkan posisinya melihat sang ibu marah besar. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Saat seperti ini tidak akan ada yang bisa dimintai pertolongan, ayahnya yang seorang _sanin_, anak dalam ramalan, calon Hokage yang mengalahkan Pain, pahlawan Perang Dunia Ninja ke-4 dan banyak gelar lainnya saja takut setengah mati pada wanita musim semi itu, bagaimana yang lain? Mungkin _Kami-sama_ harus melemparkan Uchiha Sasuke ke depan mereka saat ini juga sebagai penjinak. Ia tahu ibunya penggemar berat pria yang katanya luar biasa tampan itu. Terserah apa kata orang, bagi Kushina, Hyuuga Hikaru adalah laki-laki paling tampan di dunia, atau setidaknya di antara semua laki-laki yang pernah ditemuinya meski ayahnya selalu bersikeras jika pria berambut blonde itu adalah yang tertampan.

Sakura menepalkan tangan kanan ke udara menahan amarah. "Aku akan membunuhnya!" serunya sambil menarik tangan Kushina meninggalkan Naruto dan Hikaru yang tengah menghela napas berat_._ Dan hal terbaik yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah berdoa agar pencipta semestamengirimkan nyawa cadangan untuk cucu _hokage_ ketiga itu.

"Ada apa _sensei _memanggilku?" tanya Hikaru tanpa basa-basi setelah menegak segelas air putih untuk melancarkan tenggorokannya. Ia mendengus mengingat rencananya untuk berlatih di hutan tertunda untuk acara yang menurutnya tidak penting ini.

"Santailah sedikit!" ujar Naruto sembari menepikan mangkuk-mangkuk kosong yang bertumpuk di hadapannya setelah isinya ia tandaskan. "Bagaimana ibumu?"

"_Hahaue_ sedang ada misi ke Ame, baru kembali sore ini."

"Aa.." kepala Naruto mengangguk-angguk tanda ia paham. "Ibumu pasti repot menghadapi anak sok _cool _sepertimu. Beruntung Hinatawanita yang baik dan sabar."

"Beruntung _Hahaue_ tak terlalu lama terjebak denganmu."

Sebuah batu besar seperti lolos dari mulut Naruto yang menganga kemudian menyumpal tenggorokannya. Membuat laki-laki bersurai secerah matahari itu kesulitan bernapas sejenak. Lidah muridnya ini benar-benar tajam dan menyebalkan, benar-benar tidak mirip Hinata yang lemah lembut dan penuh sopan santun. Tapi tak ada gunanya ia berdebat dengan Hikaru yang punya perbendaharaan kata yang cukup banyak untuk menjegalnya. "Kau siap menghadapi ujian _chuunin_ dua minggu lagi?"

"Besokpun aku siap."

"Tetap berlatih, jangan menyerah dan jangan remehkan siapapun lawanmu!"

"Hn."

Hening. Hanya suara pak tua Teuchi yang sedang melayani pelanggan mengisi jeda dan hiruk-pikuk di depan kedai Ichiraku. Naruto menegak air putihnya sementara Hikaru hanya menunduk dalam, memantabkan tekatnya untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah menganggu pikirannya beberapa hari ini. "_Sensei,_" Hikaru menggantung kalimatnya.

Naruto diam. Sabar menunggu kelanjutan ucapan muridnya. Hikaru mau berbicara terlebih dahulu merupakan peristiwa langka, pasti ada sesuatu yang benar-benar penting.

"Kenapa _byakugan_ku tidak berfungsi sempurna padahal aku Hyuuga?" Ada nada kesal dan penyesalan terdengar jelas dari Hyuuga kecil itu. Jelas untuk Naruto yang sudah pernah berhadapan dengan orang sejenis bocah di hadapannya sebelum ini. Namun bila orang lain yang mendengarkan pasti tak akan sadar karena semua tetap tanpa gejolak.

Si pria rubah memaksakan seulas senyum di bibirnya. "Darimana kau tahu _byakugan_mu tidak berfungsi sempurna? Bukankah kau tetap bisa mengawasi pergerakan musuh dari jauh?"

"Aku tidak benar-benar melihat mereka–" Suara Hikaru tercekat. Ia ingin mengingkari kenyataan, namun ia sadar tak akan bisa. "Hanya pergerakan dari benda dengan dimensi yang tidak aku ketahui. _Hahaue_ bahkan bisa menyebut siapa musuh yang datang."

Hikaru bisa menggunakan _byakugan_ meski tidak sempurna saja sudah menjadi kejutan besar untuk Naruto dan para shinobi Konoha yang lain. Bagaimana mata kelam itu bisa memakai _doujutsu_ mata putih? Beruntung gen Hinata yang resesif masih bisa difungsikan. Dan hati Naruto terus merutuk sesorang yang mewariskan bakat jenius pada bocah di depannya sehingga selalu melihat sebuah celah meski sekecil lubang jarum. "Tapi kau tetap bisa melihat aliran _chakra_ mereka lalu menggunakan _Jyuuken_! Itu yang terpenting dari _byakugan_."

Hikaru menghela napas kuat-kuat sebelum mengangguk paham. Pandangannya terarah lurus pada tangan kanannya yang masih menyisakan sedikit luka hasil latihannya dengan Hatake Kakashi. Hikaru sudah belajar pada Kakashi untuk menggunakan chidori. Naruto yang mengusulkan karena sadar _chakra_ bocah Hyuuga itu tidak bisa dimanipulasi untuk menggunakan rasengan, sekalipun bocah itu tanpa lelah mencoba karena ia bukan pengguna elemen angin.

"Gunakan kekuatanmu untuk melindungi semua yang kau cintai, jangan kobarkan benci di hatimu. Ingat perdamaian!" petuah yang begitu saja meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Tangan kekar berbalut kulit _tan _itu terulur untuk menepuk puncak kepala anak laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap putranya sendiri itu.

Sepasang iris kelam Hikaru kembali menatap gurunya. Bibirnya menipis bersama keyakinannya untuk menanyakan hal lain yang mungkin saja menjadi penyebab _byakugan_ miliknya tidak berfungsi sempurna sekalipun ia sudah berlatih keras. Satu hal yang tidak pernah berani ia tanyakan pada sang ibu setelah kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu, kejadian yang membuat cahaya hangat dari wajah wanita yang paling ia cintai itu meredup. Meski Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil tersenyum, Hikaru tahu ia telah membuat ibunya bersedih dengan pertanyaan yang sama. "Apa..." pria kecil bersurai segelap malam itu menggantung kalimatnya, membuang pandangannya ke arah lain agar keraguannya tak menang atas apapun ekspresi Naruto. "..._sensei _mengenal _Chichiue _-ku?"

Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan. Ia tahu suatu hari ia akan mendengar pertanyaan semacam itu dari Hikaru baik secara langsung maupun tidak. Sedetik kemudian senyuman kecil terpeta di bibirnya, hal yang mungkin bisa membuat Hikaru menemukan kekuatan untuk diri bocah itu. "Apa kau sudah cukup kuat?" bukan menjawab Naruto mengeluarkan pertanyaan lain yang membuat kening Hikaru mengkerut tak mengerti.

Hikaru terpekur. Kuat adalah bagian dari relatifitas, ia yang terkuat di antara teman-teman seangkatannya, tetapi jika dibandingkan dengan Naruto mungkin ia belum seberapa. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tak menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diberikan sang guru untuknya. "Apa _Chichiue _orang yang kuat?" bocah sepuluh tahun itu bahkan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya, tidak juga mampu menggolongkannya sebagai pertanyaan atau pernyataan.

Kepala Naruto bergerak ringan kiri-kanan dengan senyuman penuh makna di bibirnya. Bukan sebuah pembetulan maupun sanggahan untuk ucapan muridnya. Tatapannya beralih keluar kedai melalui jendela kecil yang terpasang di salah satu sisi, mengawasi satu-dua orang yang lewat. "Perlihatkan padaku apa kekuatan sesungguhnya dan akan kujawab pertanyaanmu," ujarnya menutup perang pertanyaan antara ia dan Hikaru. Calon hokage muda itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah meninggalkan uang sejumlah pesanan keluarganya dan Hikaru.

Kulitnya yang basah karena keringat sehabis berlatih terasa sejuk dibuai angin senja. Tak ada suara bising apapun. Hening. Hanya gemerisik dedaunan yang saling bersentuhan yang didengar Hikaru dari dahan pohon tempatnya berbaring. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping, lurus pada distrik sunyi yang ada di pinggiran desa Konoha yang terlihat jelas dari tempat latihan tim Naruto. Hunian milik klan terkuat Konoha yang mungkin tinggal cerita setelah sebuah pembantaian belasan tahun lalu dan Uchiha terakhir tidak diketahui keberadaannya setelah menjalankan hukuman pengasingan untuk mempertanggungjawabkan ulah kriminalnya.

Penuh misteri. Oke, mengerikan.

Pantas saja Naruto yang selalu ketakutan dengan hal menyeramkan itu suka sekali beralasan bodoh jika diberi kuasa untuk meninjau tempat itu. Pernah satu kali seorang ANBU menyela latihan kelompok Hikaru untuk menyampaikan perintah Godaimehokage yang menyatakan Naruto harus meninjau tempat itu yang langsung ditolak dengan tegas oleh sang putra si Kilat Kuning. Alasannya ia bisa mendadak buta jika berada dikawasan distrik Uchiha yang mungkin masih diselubungi _genjutsu_ untuk melindungi tempat itu. Dan Inoyang selalu lebih memilih memutar jauh daripada langsung melewati rumah hantu itu jika akan berlatih dengan timnya yang mendapat tempat tepat di belakang kawasan distrik Uchiha.

Semua misteri dan sejarah tentang Uchiha membuat bocah berambut _raven_ itu benar-benar ingin ke sana. Entahlah. Distrik Uchiha seperti memiliki aura yang merayunya untuk mendekat dan sulit ia tepikan. Tetapi ibunya selalu melarang, beliau bahkan akan selalu mengalihkan arah pembicaraan jika sudah menyangkut dengan klan Uchiha, begitu pula sang kakek dan semua anggota klan Hyuuga yang lain. Mungkin dahulu kedua klan besar itu terlibat perselisihan yang mendarah daging hingga sekarang. Lagi pula sudah menjadi sebuah pantangan besar untuk Hikaru melanggar perintah perempuan yang sudah berjuang mati-matian membesarkannya.

Tenggelam dalam lamunannya membuat kewaspadaan Hikaru kabur. Sebuah _shuriken _melesat menggores keningnya. _Hitai-ate _dengan lambang Konoha yang selalu ia banggakan putus dan cairan berwarna merah pekat dari luka bekas lemparan benda tajam itu mulai mengucur menuruni pelipisnya. Hikaru jatuh. Beruntung ia mendapatkan keseimbangan tubuhnya sehingga tidak terjerembab ke tanah.

"Ninja harus selalu waspada," suara berat yang dalam namun begitu dingin memaksa Hikaru mendongak. Beberapa langkah di depannya bediri seorang pria gagah dengan yukata putih, seringai angkuh terukir di bibirnya. Rambut _raven_ pria itu bergerak-gerak ke arah utara karena tiupan angin, sedikit menyamarkan wajah tampan yang dibalut kulit putih pucat miliknya.

Ada kekaguman yang coba Hikaru sembunyikan saat melihat dalamnya cahaya dari sepasang mata gelap miliknya lawannya. Hatinya seperti bersorak tanpa sebab melihat pria itu, seperti melihat matahari di ujung musim dingin. Dan aura pria bermata serupa dengan miliknya itu membuat Hikaru tunduk tanpa diminta, segan seakan tahu laki-laki itu adalah orang yang seharusnya ia hormati. Tanpa disadari cengkeraman tangan Hikaru pada ikat kepala yang berhasil diselamatkannya mengerat karena emosi aneh yang meledak di dadanya setelah mendengar suara itu dan melihat siapa pemiliknya. "Siapa kau?" desis bocah itu.

Kelopak mata pria itu turun menutup _onyx_-nya. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Rambut depannya semakin berantakan tersapu angin sementara bagian belakang panjang dan diikat sekenanya dibelakang tengkuk. "Ramah sekali," ucapnya dengan nada mengejek. "Apa _baka Dobe _itu mengajarkan untuk berkenalan dulu dengan musuhmu?"

Kedua mata Hikaru membulat. Frase orang yang mengajarkannya merujuk pada sang guru, Uzumaki Naruto. Laki-laki ini seperti mengenal betul siapa gurunya. Satu hal lagi, aliran _chakra_ pria ini bahkan bisa menandingi milik Naruto yang dinyatakan sebagai ninja terkuat yang pernah ada, namun benar-benar luput dari perhatiannya saat orang ini tiba-tiba menyerang. Dari sana saja ia bisa menyimpulkan jika yang ada di hadapannya bukan hanya seorang _shinobi_ sembarangan.

"_Goukakyuu no jutsu_." Suara pria tadi lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunan Hikaru yang sibuk mengidentifikasi lawannya. Begitu sadar kobaran api mendekat ke arahnya, bocah itu melompat menghindar dan terguling tanpa melakukan perlawanan apapun. Hampir saja.

Api.

Api.

Api.

Satu kata yang terus terulang di otak Hikaru seperti rekaman dari pita kaset yang kusut. Hikaru mengumpulkan _chakra_ dalam tubuhnya di dada. Entah dengan kekuatan dan keberanian darimana, Hikaru menegakkan badannya kembali, membuat segel seperti yang baru ditirunya dari orang yang menjadi lawannya saat ini. Sebuah kemampuan istimewa yang baru ia sadari setelah bertemu dengan Hatake Kakashi, ia bisa meniru sebuah jurus hanya dalam sekali melihat. Sebuah kobaran api keluar dari bibirnya, membakar rerumputan kering yang menjadi pembatasnya dengan si laki-laki misterius yang kini tengah tersenyum merendahkan karena api yang dibuat si bocah tidak sebesar miliknya.

Hikaru diam. Ia seperti kehilangan orientasi setelah melihat hasil perbuatannya. Ia pernah meniru ratusan jurus, namun tak pernah merasa sepuas ini, seakan jurus itu memang miliknya dan yang memang seharusnya ia kuasai. "Siapa kau?" Hikaru nyaris kehilangan suaranya. Tapi ia memastikan lawan bicaranya bisa mendengar pertanyaannya. Bocah itu semakin terpaku di tempatnya, seperti bumi menelannya perlahan. Pupil Hikaru membesar dengan lingkaran putih segaris yang membatasinya bersamaan dengan guratan-guratan otot yang semakin nyata seperti akar yang tubuh di sekitar matanya menandakan _Byakugan_-nya mulai aktif. Raut terkejut dari lawannya membuat bocah Hyuuga itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Reaksi biasa para ninja yang berhadapan dengannya, mereka tidak menyangka jika ia bisa menggunakan _doujutsu_ itu dengan warna irisnya yang sehitam jelaga.

Tak lama wajah sang lelaki dewasa kembali datar, cepat sekali menghapus ekspresi yang baru saja ia ciptakan secara tidak sengaja. Dua bola mata sekelam malam milik pria itu berubah warna menjadi merah. Semerah darah–

–_Sharingan_.

Hikaru mendecih. Sama sekali tak gentar dengan apa yang sedang ia hadapi. "Kau berusaha menakutiku dengan matamu itu?" gumamnya bersamaan dengan munculnya suara mirip cicitan burung dan bulatan yang berkilat seperti petir di tangan kanannya. "Terlalu cepat seribu tahun!"

Hikaru melompat ke arah lawannya sambil meneriakkan nama jurus yang dipelajarinya dari Hatake Kakashi, _chidori. _Senyuman miring tercetak di bibirnya karena merasa berhasil mendaratkan serangannya tepat pada musuhnya tanpa perlawanan. Mata obsidiannya membulat penuh saat tiba-tiba tubuh yang ia kenai berubah menjadi potongan bambu yang jatuh begitu saja ke tanah.

"_Keh, _kau ingin menyerangku dengan _jutsu_ seperti itu?" Suara bariton dari balik tubuhnya yang langsung membuat Hikaru berbalik mencari sumbernya. Dan pria itu masih berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada dengan jarak sekitar lima meter dari sang bocah Hyuuga. "Kau lemah, Uchiha!"

Rahang Hikaru mengeras. Giginya bersuara gemertuk karena beradu terlalu keras. "SIAPA KAU?!" ia meraung sekeras-kerasnya, tak peduli dengan air mata yang mulai beranak sungai di pipi putihnya. Ia bahkan tak punya cukup keberanian lagi untuk kembali menyerang laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Kau akan tahu setelah memiliki mata seperti milikku," ucap lawan Hikaru. Pria itu menghilang sebelum detik berganti bersama api yang perlahan membawa tubuhnya pergi entah kemana. Membiarkan si bocah dihajar kebingungannya sendiri.

Satu-satunya pemilik sharingan murni yang masih hidup. Dan jurus khusus keturunan Uchiha itu, _goukakyuu no jutsu._ Bibir Hikaru bergerak melafal sebuah nama yang begitu saja melintas di benaknya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Langit sudah beranjak gelap dan rumahnya masih sepi. Sepasang bola mata mutiara milik seorang wanita cantik menerawang melewati jendela dapurnya. Gerakan tangannya yang semula sibuk mengiris tomat berhenti di udara. Tujuannya untuk memasak makanan favorit sang putra sepertinya harus tertunda. Angin musim gugur yang membelai wajahnya dan menerbangkan helaian panjang rambut indigonya mengantar sejumput kenangan yang menjadi titik balik kehidupannya. Hal yang bahkan tak pernah berani ia bayangkan akan terjadi.

Berurusan nengan mantan buronan kelas S.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Lamunan wanita cantik itu terhenti saat mendengar suara debaman pintu. Tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut Hinata melempar pisaunya dan berlari menuju sumber bunyi yang mengusiknya. Sebuah pemandangan yang sungguh tak ingin ia lihat tersaji di depannya. Sang putra yang tubuhnya luruh ke lantai dengan punggung bersandar pada daun pintu, sebagian wajahnya dikotori darah yang mulai mengering. Kedua mata _onyx_ milik Hikaru bersinar sendu penuh luka.

_"Kau lemah, Uchiha!" _ sebaris kalimat yang beberapa saat lalu ia dengar kembali terngiang di benak Hikaru, memanaskan emosinya hingga ke titik didih. Bocah sepuluh tahun itu terisak menahan perih hatinya yang bahkan jauh lebih terasa dibanding dengan luka sayatan di keningnya. Tak seorangpun berani mengatakan ia lemah selama ini. Dan di hadapan pria tadi ia benar-benar merasa lemah. Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Lalu, apa tadi _**Uchiha**_? Sasuke memanggilnya seperti nama klan pria itu?

"Siapa aku, _Hahaue_?"pertanyaan datar itu keluar dari bibir mungil Hikaru setelah mendapatkan kembali orientasinya pada wanita yang kini berlutut dihadapannya sambil menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang lembut.

"Kau Hikaru, Hyuuga Hikaru," tenggorokan Hinata tercekat. Ia tahu bukan hal itu jawaban yang diinginkan putranya. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat putranya akan menanyakan siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Seharusnya ia tak lupa putranya adalah kunci tersembunyi dari sebuah klan kuat dan jenius. Darah yang mengalir deras dalam tubuh mungilnya tak mungkin bisa disembunyikan terlalu lama seperti sebuah bom waktu yang pasti akan meledak pada saatnya.

Tanpa bisa ditahan, cairan bening itu mengalir semakin deras dari mata Hikaru. Dan ia benci melakukannya. Tangisan hanya membuatnya merasa semakin lemah. "Kalau aku Hyuuga lantas kenapa aku tidak memiliki mata seteduh milikmu?! Aku benci mataku yang penuh kegelapan!" erangnya. Hikaru mencoba meraih kestabilan emosinya, di depan matanya kini hanya tergambar sosok bocah sepuluh tahun, berambut hitam dengan iris senada, menatap penuh kekaguman pada seorang wanita yang tengah menatapnya penuh kasih dengan mata indah penuh kedamaian, mata berwarna putih penuh kesucian dan ketulusan. Bukan mata gelap penuh dendam seperti miliknya.

Hinata terdiam seketika. Dadanya sesak. Sekuat tenaga ia sudah berusaha menjauhkan Hikaru dari dunia yang coba menyakitinya. Menyembunyikan identitas asli putranya karena ia sadar banyak penjahat di luar sana akan memanfaatkan Hikaru. Siapa orang yang mampu membuat putranya sekacau ini? Siapa yang mampu membuat cahayanya berubah menjadi segelap ini?

"Kalau aku Hyuuga, kenapa banyak orang menatapku dengan kebencian?" raungan Hikaru semakin keras, meledakkan emosi yang sejak tadi ditiup badai tanpa ampun. Meski tak semua, banyak orang memandangnya dengan cara seolah ia adalah penjahat yang telah menyebabkan kekacauan dimana-mana. Ia tak suka dihakimi dengan hal yang tidak pernah ia perbuat.

Suara Hikaru semakin terdengar emosional. Tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tidak, karena Hinata tidak ingin sisi lain dari diri putranya bangkit. "Anakku–" ibu muda itu menginterupsi.

"Bahkan _Hahaue_ sering menangis diam-diam setelah melihatku!"

Isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Ia tak menyangka Hikaru mengetahui kebiasaannya. Putranya benar, ia sering menangis setelah melihat Hikaru di malam hari atau beberapa saat lain. Karena buah hatinya itu benar-benar mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang nyaris merusak hidupnya, menghancurkan semua cita-citanya. Pria yang mewariskan segala yang ia punya pada Hikaru. Seorang laki-laki yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas keberadaan Hikaru di muka bumi ini dan semua kekacauan yang telah ia buat.

Di luar setiap peristiwa yang menjadikannya ada, Hikaru tetap anugerah terbesar yang pernah ia terima. Seperti apapun awalnya, Hikaru tidak bersalah. Wanita bersurai indigo panjang itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang putra. Sang putri Hyuuga nyaris terjungkal ke belakang saat tiba-tiba mata sehitam jelaga milik Hikaru berubah menjadi semerah darah dengan dua buah _tomoe_.

_Sharingan_.

Putranya benar-benar memilikinya. Darah lelaki itu benar-benar kental mengalir dalam diri Hikaru. Dan laki-laki itu bukan lagi yang terakhir. Tubuh mungil Hinata bergetar dikoyak rasa takut. Tetapi kasihnya sebagai seorang ibu akan selalu menang, segera Hinata menarik Hikaru dalam pelukannya. "Kau putraku!" ucap Hinata mantab, tak peduli dengan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan ke ubun-ubun Hikaru.

"Aku–" Hikaru menarik napas susah payah karena terhalang isakan yang coba ia tahan dan panas yang menjalar kuat di kedua matanya. Mata semerah darah. Dan sekalipun ia bisa meniru berbagai jurus, ia tetap tidak akan mampu meniru sebuah _kekkai genkai _seperti yang sudah coba dilakukannya dengan _kagemane no jutsu_ milik klan Nara. Sore tadi ia bisa melakukan _goukakyuu no jutsu_ yang merupakan jurus dasar dari semua jurus-jurus hebat milik klan Uchiha. Bukti yang tak bisa ia harus membongkar takdir yang sungguh tidak ia impikan akan terjadi. "–Uchiha." Selesai mengucapkannya kesadaran Hikaru menghilang. Bocah itu pingsan dalam dekapan ibunya.

Tangis Hinata pecah. Entah siapa yang harus ia salahkan sekarang. Dirinya yang coba berkelit dari takdir atau seseorang yang sudah membawa masalah rumit dalam hidupnya. "Puas kau, Uchiha?" ratapnya di sela isakan. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika orang yang berhak menerima makiannya tidak akan mendengarnya.

Hinata melangkah perlahan dari kamar Hikaru setelah memastikan putra kecilnya benar-benar tertidur. Tubuhnya luruh ke lantai didorong sesak di dadanya yang tak kunjung reda. Tidak terbayangkan sama sekali dalam hidupnya akan melihat putra yang ia banggakan sehancur itu. Tidak, sekalipun ia tahu suatu hari Hikaru akan menemui takdir yang sesungguhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku?" suara berat dan dalam yang menghantui mimpi Hinata sepuluh tahun terakhir itu terdengar begitu nyata. Bukan lagi terbentuk karena angan-angannya. Seketika Hinata mendongak. Matanya melebar penuh melihat pria beryukata putih sudah berdiri tegap tak jauh darinya. Pria yang tak mungkin ia lupakan seumur hidupnya, sekalipun kini tampak lebih dewasa dari terakhir kali pertemuan mereka dan rambut _raven_-nya yang panjang tidak lagi menantang gravitasi. Pria itu Uchiha Sasuke.

Kedua bola mata serupa mutiara Hinata mengabur bersama tiupan angin musim gugur yang menyelinap melalui jendela yang masih terbuka. Zat yang mengirim ingatannya pada satu malam kotor nyaris belasan tahun lalu. Satu malam yang menjadi titik balik roda kehidupan susah payah dikayuhnya. Telinga wanita berparas cantik itu memerah setelah seakan mendengar geraman menjijikan dari suara yang sama, suara berat yang melantunkan namanya penuh kepuasan dari puncak surga dunia. Tak peduli tangisnya. Tak acuh akan ratapnya. Di bawah sinar sendu bulan perak pertengahan musim gugur, sama seperti malam ini, disaksikan gelimpangan daun momoji, kesuciannya direnggut paksa, mengalirkan hawa panas ke sumber kehidupan barunya.

Sigap, Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung dan mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya. "Hikaru bukan putramu!" desisnya mencoba mengintimidasi. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuh mungilnya karena ketakutan dan kenangan kelam masa lalu yang mulai mencambuknya bertubi-tubi.

Tawa renyah berhambur dari bibir Sasuke. Tanpa keraguan ia melangkah mendekati Hinata. "Lalu darah lelaki hebat mana yang mengalir pada tubuh setangguh Hikaru?" tanyanya ringan, cenderung angkuh khas seorang Uchiha. "Dia menguasai _goukakyuu no jutsu _dalam sekali coba." Tatapan pria itu menerawang, putranya mampu menguasai sebuah jurus yang dahulu baru bisa ia kuasai setelah satu minggu berlatih mati-matian. Satu hal yang tak lagi membuatnya ragu jika Hyuuga Hikaru adalah muara aliran darahnya.

Mata mutiara Hinata terbeliak lebar. Sebuah jawaban ia peroleh, Sasuke lah yang sudah membuat keadaan Hikaru sekacau tadi sore. Tubuhnya kembali luruh ke lantai begitu jaraknya dengan Sasuke sudah tidak mencapai satuan meter. Sama sekali tidak bisa digerakan. Sesuatu yang langsung Hinata sadari, sebuah _genjutsu _tengah bekerja pada tubuhnya. Batin Hinata berang, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri hingga terjebak dalam permainan laki-laki itu.

"Jangan berteriak, kau bisa membangunkan Hikaru," ujar Sasuke sambil membopong tubuh Hinata selayaknya seorang pengantin wanita. Membawa tubuh yang berubah seperti kertas yang begitu ringan dalam sanggahan kedua lengan kekarnya ke sebuah tempat yang mengizinkan meraka berbicara dengan lebih leluasa.

Hinata tahu kemana Sasuke membawanya dalam sekejap setelah melewati atap rumah-rumah penduduk dengan _chakra _yang sama sekali tak terlacak. Sebuah rumah besar di tepian Konoha, _mansion_ Uchiha yang sudah dibangun kembali usai perang dunia ninja ke empat sebagai bentuk apresiasi desa untuk pengorbanan Uchiha Itachi serta Uchiha Sasuke yang turut andil dalam memenangkan perang melawan leluhurnya. Sekali lagi wanita berparas cantik itu menggerakan tubuhnya, lagi-lagi ia gagal. Tulang-tulangnya seperti dilolosi dari badannya, bahkan untuk mengerjapkan matapun tak bisa. Mata mutiaranya hanya mampu terpaku pada wajah rupawan Uchiha Sasuke. Lekuk wajahnya bagai diukir penuh teliti, tak bercacat. Angin yang menerbangkan surai pria itu menambah efek menakjubkan yang disodorkan sang garis keturunan murni terakhir klan Uchiha.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti di dalam sebuah ruangan kosong. Laki-laki bersurai serupa burung gagak itu mendudukkan dirinya tepat di tengah ruangan besar itu dan membiarkan Hinata duduk di pangkuannya dengan kepala yang tersandar di dada bidangnya. Sengaja ia lingkarkan kedua tangan kokohnya pada pinggang ramping sang _heiress Hyuuga_ sembari menenggelamkan hidung mancungnya di sela helaian lembut rambut Hinata. Menyesap wangi lavender yang ia rindukan nyaris belasan tahun. "_Arigatou, _Hinata_," _ucapnya setelah berpuluh-puluh menit diam tenggelam dalam keheningan malam desa daun tersembunyi, menginterupsi senandung burung hantu di luar sana. "Putra kita luar biasa dan kau tidak membiarkannya tumbuh sendirian," lanjutnya menjelaskan maksud dari terima kasih yang ia ucapkan.

Hinata tercenung. Sama sekali ia tidak pernah membayangkan kata itu akan tercetus dari bibir orang sedingin dan semengerikan Sasuke. Sebuah kata yang terajut karena keberadaannya dan laki-laki tampan itu bersama-sama, kita. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada kami?" perlahan Hinata menggerakkan bibirnya untuk bertanya. Uchiha terakhir itu ternyata telah melepaskan _genjutsu _-nya. Perlahan ia mulai meremas jemari Sasuke yang tertaut di depan perutnya antara ingin melepaskan dan mengungkapkan siksaan batin yang ia tanggung sendiri selama ini.

"Biarkan rahasia tetap menjadi rahasia, karena aku, kau, dan Hikaru adalah ninja," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil karena respon yang diberikan Hinata padanya. "Aku melakukan ini untuk kalian, percayalah."

Sebuah senyuman sumir terpoles di bibir Hinata. Ia tak punya bukti untuk mempercayai seorang buronan kelas kakap. Seorang laki-laki yang pernah menandainya seperti binatang liar kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja. "Kenapa aku?" tanyanya mengambang. Wanita bersurai indigo itu bahkan tak mampu merangkum setiap kata yang selalu membentuk deretan tak teratur di otaknya. "Kenapa aku yang kau pilih malam itu?"

Tubuh Hinata bergetar karena helaan napas Sasuke yang menerpa lehernya. Berat. Dari napas itu sang putri Hyuuga seakan mengerti jika sang Uchiha menanggung beban yang sama dengannya. Sedetik kemudian badan sintal milik pihak wanita menegang karena gerakan bibir milik pria tampan yang wajahnya kini tertanam dalam perpotongan lehernya. "Masa depan, aku melihat masa depan setiap melihatmu," Sasuke bergumam. "Jika aku tak punya, biarlah keturunanku yang merasakannya."

Kata-kata yang meluncur mulus dari bibir Sasuke. Sialnya Hinata tak menemukan sedikitpun kebohongan dari sana. Bahkan tidak saat malam panjang itu terjadi. Uchiha Sasuke membongkar sisi manusiawinya, jika ia kadang membutuhkan cahaya sekalipun matanya yang menyimpan legenda mampu melihat dalam bagian tergelap sekalipun. Jujur seperti seorang bayi yang baru dilahirkan, menyesap air kehidupan dari sang ibu untuk menyambung napasnya. "Aku tak tahu kau pernah melihatku," Hinata membalas.

"Aku selalu melihatmu yang tengah menatap matahari, menjadi bayanganmu." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, menahan tubuh indah yang mulai bergerak gelisah dalam dekapannya agar tak menghindar. Rasanya setiap kata yang ia keluarkan cukup untuk ditangkap otak cerdas wanita yang selalu mencuri perhatiannya dari sekian banyak gadis yang memujanya. Justru satu gadis yang tak pernah melihat ke arahnya berhasil menaklukannya dengan sempurna. Satu gadis cantik jelmaan dewi yang membakar naluri pemburunya. Seekor elang tak akan diam di kandang menunggu untuk diburu, ia pasti lebih suka mencengkeram seekor tupai gemuk yang mencoba bersembunyi dengan cakarnya yang kuat, dengan matanya yang tajam, dan paruhnya yang membunuh. "Kau tahu? Jurus pengikat bayanganmu lebih hebat dari milik Shikamaru_._"

"Aku juga tidak tahu jika Uchiha memiliki bakat sebagai penyair," Hinata mencibir. Perlahan otot-ototnya yang semula ditarik ketakutan mulai mengendur. Ia mendongak, menimbulkan suara germerisik resah saat helaian rambutnya beradu dengan susunan benang _yukata_ Sasuke, memberi kuasa lebih untuk lelaki tampan yang mencoba mengenang kembali rasa yang ia tawarkan.

"Hn."

Benar-benar seperti Hikaru, atau Hikaru yang sepertinya? Hinata tersenyum kecil dengan bibirnya yang merapat menahan udara yang bergetar di pangkal tenggorokannya untuk keluar dan menjelma menjadi suara penuh damba lebih dari apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya sekarang. Perlahan jemari lentiknya bergerak ke atas, menenggelamkan diri dalam balutan helaian _raven_ yang ternyata jauh lebih lembut dari bayangannya, seperti milik Hikaru. Putranya seperti hanya tumbuh di rahimnya tanpa mengambil sedikitpun genetisnya. Semua yang dimiliki Hikaru sama dengan yang dimiliki Sasuke. "Putraku ingin melampaui Uchiha Sasuke," ucapnya sambil menarik pelan rambut segelap malam itu agar pemiliknya menghentikan aktivitas sejenak. Sepasang matanya terpejam, mengingat bagaimana Hikaru tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapat informasi tetang sosok yang ia anggap begitu kuat itu, sekalipun ia selalu menghindar untuk menjawab, sekalipun setiap orang berusaha menjauhkan bocah sepuluh tahun itu dari pria yang dipujanya. Hikaru berlatih penuh kesungguhan dengan sebuah harapan ia bisa bertarung dengan Uchiha Sasuke suatu hari.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan sambil memandang puas satu tanda kepemilikan serupa kelopak mawar merah merekah yang baru saja ia ciptakan pada selangka wanitanya. Apa yang ia dengar dari Hinata benar-benar melebihi semua hal yang ia impikan di dunia. Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang memujanya tanpa ia sadari. Ada bocah hebat yang menjadikannya tembok kuat untuk dilalui. "Biarkan, hal itu akan membuatnya menjadi lelaki yang tangguh."

"Kau ayahnya," Hinata mengingatkan. Sungguh ia tak suka dengan kata-kata Sasuke yang seakan membiarkan putranya sendiri tersesat dalam labirin gelap tanpa maksud membantunya sama sekali. Detik berikutnya ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sebuah pengakuan secara tersurat meluncur lantang dari bibirnya.

Suara deritan ritsleting jaket Hinata membelah keheningan, tangan Sasuke yang menggerakkannya hingga menunjukkan bagian yang tak pernah wanita itu tunjukkan pada lelaki manapun selain Hikaru dan ayah putranya itu. "Apa arti nama Hikaru?" pertanyaan disusul sebuah ciuman ringan pada dada sang putri Hyuuga.

"Cahaya," Hinata membalas disela desisannya. Ia tahu ia sudah jatuh dalam buaian sang Uchiha sekali lagi, kali ini tanpa keraguan dan ketakutan. Toh, semuanya sudah direnggut laki-laki rupawan itu. Sungguh sang penguasa jagad menganugerahi pria beriris obsidian itu sebuah pesona tak bertepi.

"Biarkan cahaya itu membunuh kegelapan," ujar Sasuke sekali lagi. Kali ini sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya, menantang bola mata yang berwarna lawan dari miliknya. Diam lama membiarkan Yin dan Yang bercumbu tanpa risau. "Aku ayahnya, dia akan menjadi kuat karena aku alasannya."

Hinata membalik tubuhnya, mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher kokoh Sasuke dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang lelaki yang begitu mirip dengan putranya itu. Air matanya mulai tumpah, kali ini tanpa penahanan darinya. Hatinya mencelos saat rintik air hangat yang sama dengan miliknya jatuh menimpa pipinya, menyatu dengan luapan rasa sakitnya sendiri dan berakhir di dagunya. Sang Uchiha yang begitu kokoh tak tersentuh itu menangis di hadapannya, dua bola obsidian itu berseru lantang tentang lusinan kesakitan yang sudah ditanggung seumur hidup oleh pemiliknya. Sang wanita mendongak, sebaris lengkungan yang luar biasa menawan ia dapati tengah membelah wajah tampan itu. Di sela tatapan sendunya, Sasuke tersenyum. Hinata membalasnya tak kalah manis, senyuman pria yang tengah memeluknya menyanjung perasaannya, ia seolah oase di tengah gurun gersang bagi lelaki tampan itu. Ia dibutuhkan dengan cara yang sederhana oleh seorang yang telah memberikan cahaya untuk hidupnya, Hikarunya.

Benar, air tenang selalu menghanyutkan. Seperti Uchiha Sasuke, ia tak akan pernah bisa mengenal pria itu secara penuh. Sasuke selalu menyembunyikan bagian terdalam dari dirinya kepada siapapun. Tapi ia bisa memiliki bayangannya yang tengah menatap penuh permohonan untuk mengulang lagi kejadian belasan tahun lalu. Tanpa ragu, Hinata mengangguk. Perlahan ia merasakan punggungnya beradu dengan dinginnya lantai, tubuh mungilnya terselimuti oleh tubuh kekar Sasuke yang seolang ingin menyembunyikannya dari dunia. Wanita bersurai indigo itu terbuai dengan setiap gerakan jemari Sasuke yang memujanya. Menyatu. Terbang ke awang-awang dengan iringan napas yang menderu dan nafsu yang melagu. Mengintip surga berdua dengan harapan mentari baru akan menyapa lagi esok lusa.

Tubuh sintal milik sang _heiress _Hyuuga itu menggeliat kecil. Kesadarannya terkumpul karena hawa dingin yang memeluknya, menembus selembar _yukata _yang menjadi pelapis raga yang kembali seperti semula saat pertama menengok dunia. Napas wanita bersurai indigo itu tercekat saat pandangannya menabrak gambar sebuah kipas merah bergagang putih dari bagian belakang selembar kain yang ia genggam. Dua butir mutiara miliknya menelisik setiap sudut ruangan dimana ia terbaring, masih ruangan yang sama dengan semalam. Hanya saja ia sendirian, dingin, tak ada lagi rengkuhan tangan kokoh yang menghangatkannya semalam.

Segaris senyuman hambar dari bibirnya yang terasa semakin penuh. Kecupan-kecupan pria bermata obsidian itu masih begitu nyata, begitu pula setiap sentuhannya. Hinata tak akan mengiranya sebuah mimpi karena kenyataan lebih manis. Ia lengkap. Seorang pria memenuhi setiap ruang kosong jiwanya, membentuk kesejatiannya sebagai seorang wanita. Jemari lentiknya bergerak ke atas perutnya yang datar, tepat di atas lambang Uchiha dari _yukata _yang ditinggalkan Sasuke untuknya. Sebut ia gila karena menginginkan sebuah nyawa lagi tumbuh dalam keistimewaan yang diberikan sang dewa untuknya, untuk setiap makhluk indah bernama wanita. Seorang lagi Uchiha baru, mungkin.

Sepasang mata seelok bulan purnama itu terbeliak mengingat sesuatu, ah.. seseorang! Cepat-cepat, tanpa mempedulikan rasa nyeri yang menjalari bagian paling selatan tubuhnya, Hinata memunguti pakaiannya, mengenakannya dan segera menerobos keluar dari _mansion_ Uchiha menuju ke kediamannya. Satu yang ia pikirkan, Hikaru. Terkutuk pesona Uchiha yang sudah membuainya tanpa ampun.

Di sudut lain Konohagakure, seorang bocah laki-laki sepuluh tahun yang beberapa waktu lalu berkeliling kediaman Hyuuga untuk mencari sang ibu. Tidak satupun di rumah itu yang melihat wanita yang paling ia cintai itu, satu hal yang langsung berbuah kepanikan bahkan untuk sang ketua klan yang tidak lain adalah kakek si anak lelaki. Pria tua itu terus bergumam berkali-kali tetang _'hal ini terjadi lagi', _Hikaru, bocah tadi tak tahu hal apa yang pernah terjadi mengenai hilangnya sang ibu secara tiba-tiba tanpa sepucuk pun pesan, tapi ia yakin apapun itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Hal yang paling memenuhi otak jeniusnya saat ini adalah ia merasa lemah karena tak dapat melindungi orang yang paling berjasa dalam hidupnya.

Lemah, eh?

Hikaru mematung. Seperti baru menemukan tujuan hidupnya sekali lagi. Orientasinya kembali. Setelah hampir seluruh desa ia telusuri untuk mencari Hinata dan sama sekali tidak merasakan _chakra _paling tidak asing untuknya itu, kaki-kaki kecilnya sudah berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang yang selama ini terlarang untuk ia masuki, sebuah gerbang bersimbol kipas merah yang menghubungkan distrik Uchiha dengan dunia luar. Bocah rupawan itu merasakannya, aliran _chakra _milik sang ibu meski dalam keadaan tidak stabil dan di dalam satu tempat yang tidak pernah diduganya sebagai tujuan hilangnya wanita cantik itu.

"_Hahaue!"_ teriak Hikaru. Dengan segenap kekuatannya ia menendang pintu yang tergembok rapat di hadapannya hingga hancur. Kepanikan membuatnya melupakan sebuah fakta jika ia seorang ninja yang dapat dengan mudah melompat melewati tembok tinggi sekalipun. Dan benar saja, wanita yang ia cari sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Tanpa membuang waktu, bocah berambut _raven_ itu berhambur memeluk sang ibu. "Kenapa _Hahaue_ di sini? Kau membuat kami khawatir," isaknya dalam dekapan Hinata. Sekuat apapun ia sebagai seorang ninja, Hikaru tetap seorang anak yang sangat menyayangi ibunya.

"Ini rumahmu, Hikaru. Milikmu dari leluhurmu," balas Hinata sembari mengeratkan pelukan pada putra semata wayangnya. Ia tahu dendam itu harus segera diakhiri, tangan Hikaru yang memegang kuncinya. Cahayanya harus segera membunuh kegelapan. "Kau–" tenggorokan wanita beriris mutiara itu tercekat, namun ia sadar jalannya mundur sudah tertutup. "–Uchiha." Kebenaran besar terbongkar pagi ini bersama kicau burung-burung dan beningnya embun, serta udara dingin yang menusuk tulang. Hinata diam bersiap dengan apapun reaksi yang akan diberikan Hikaru, ia tahu kesalahannya menyembunyikan rahasia sepenting ini. Hikaru berhak penuh untuk tahu, meskipun terlambat.

Tubuh Hinata menegang saat Hikaru melepaskan pelukannya. Sedikit takut putranya akan marah. Namun detik berikutnya dadanya menghangat karena sebuah pemandangan indah, putranya tengah tersenyum. Sebuah lengkungan menawan yang menyempurnakan keelokan parasnya. Tangan bocah itu terulur menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dari pipi putih sang ibu.

"Aku sudah merenungkannya semalam," Hikaru membuka monolognya. Mata hitamnya terarah ke atas, ke langit biru yang menaungi distrik Uchiha pagi ini. "Darah dua klan hebat mengalir dalam tubuhku, aku bangga akan itu." Bibir mungilnya tersenyum semakin lebar di akhir kalimat yang ia ucapkan. "Akan kuhapus kegelapan masa lalu itu, _Hahaue._" Ia tahu sejarah Konoha yang hampir hancur berkali-kali oleh Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Obito, pendahulunya. Sebuah tugas besar untuknya yang baru saja mengetahui jika ia merupakan penerus Uchiha untuk menghapus semua kesalahan klannya di masa lalu. Ia akan menyelesaikan kutukan dengan apa yang disebut kutukan itu sendiri.

Secara ajaib Hinata ikut tersenyum bersama Hikaru. Putranya salah, warna bola matanya memang gelap, tapi wanita bersurai indigo itu tak melihat kebencian dari sana. Hanya ada cahaya yang akan menerangi kegelapan, memberi jalan seseorang yang beraliran darah sama dengannya untuk pulang. "_Hahaue _bangga padamu, Hikaru," ucapnya sambil membelai puncak kepala putranya.

"Aku akan membawa _Chichiue _pulang!" tekat Hikaru mantab.

"Kau tidak tahu dengan siapa kau akan berhadapan, Nak." Guratan cemas tergambar di wajah cantik Hinata. Ia tahu sekalipun pria yang dituju Hikaru tidak akan berbuat buruk terhadap darah dagingnya, kehidupan pria itu pasti dikelilingi orang-orang berbahaya.

"Itachi _oji-san_ berhasil membunuh semua anggota klannya di usia tiga belas tahun, saat ini aku hanya berurusan dengan seorang dari mereka. Jangan lupakan jika aku juga Uchiha, _Hahaue_!" Hikaru mendengus samar dengan wajah datarnya. "Aku tahu _Chichiue _ orang yang hebat dan jenius."

"Sasuke pasti bangga padamu," gumam Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Setidaknya aku harus berterimakasih padanya karena telah memilihkanku ibu sepertimu, _Hahaue._" Hikaru memeluk ibunya sekali lagi. "Aku yakin _Chichiue _meninggalkan sesuatu untukku di dalam sana, aku bisa merasakan kekuatannya."

Tanpa ragu Hikaru melangkah maju setelah sang ibu memberinya jalan. Dengan _byakugan _yang aktif ia memasuki rumah yang selama ini menyita rasa penasarannya. Di luar semua hawa mistis yang menguar, ia seperti pulang. Darahnya memang menyatu di tempat ini, namun ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ia lakukan saat ini, mengikuti semacam aliran _chakra _yang terus menuntunnya. Langkah kakinya berhenti di satu ruangan, tubuhnya kecilnya bergidik mendapati sebuah goresan di lantai yang bisa ia pastikan merupakan bekas _katana_ atau benda tajam lainnya, saksi bisu malam berdarah klan Uchiha yang tersisa.

Bocah itu menemukannya. Sumber dari aliran _chakra _yang ia ikuti. Segera kedua tangannya membentuk segel untuk menyatakan sebuah benda yang dilindungi oleh sebuah jutsu hingga tak bisa dilihat oleh mata orang awam. Sebilah pedang lengkap dengan sarungnya muncul tepat di ujung kaki Hikaru dan langsung dipungut perlahan oleh bocah itu. _"Kusanagi no Tsurugi,"_ gumamnya dengan mata berbinar. Sebuah senjata kebanggaan Uchiha Sasuke. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Hikaru membalik tubuhnya, tersenyum pada orang tua perempuannya yang tengah terpaku di ambang pintu. "Aku pergi, _Hahaue_. Tunggu kami di rumah," pamitnya bersemangat. Ia bahkan menggunakan kata kami yang merujuk pada dirinya dan sang ayah.

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebagai restu. Sudah seharusnya ia percaya pada Hikaru, pada cahayanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata bisa melihat apa yang Sasuke lihat dari seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja berlari keluar meninggalkannya. Masa depan.

Hikaru tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang menghantuinya selama ini hanya membutuhkan satu jawaban. Uchiha Sasuke. Ninja hebat yang paling ingin ia lampaui. Seseorang yang membuatnya berbeda dengan Hyuuga yang lain. Alasan kebencian banyak orang padanya. Laki-laki yang menurunkan _chakra _dan kemampuan otak luar biasa padanya. Ayahnya.

Kaki-kaki kuat bocah sepuluh tahun itu melompat lincah di atas rumah penduduk menuju menara hokage, menemui sesorang yang pasti bisa membantunya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram tali selempang yang terhubung dengan pedang _kusanagi_ yang baru saja ia temukan. Tekatnya mantab, ia harus membawa pulang pria yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab pada hidupnya dan sang ibu.

Tak mau membuang waktu, Hikaru menerobos cendela yang langsung mengarah ke ruang hokage. Di sana sang Godaime tengah memberikan beberapa dokumen pada seseorang yang dicari sang bocah. Hikaru terengah, membiarkan si putri Senju memberikan tatapan membunuh padanya sementara sang guru yang ia cari menatap horor. "Gunakan pintu, _bastard_ kecil!_" _erang Tsunade kemudian. "Apa yang diajarkan guru bodohmu itu?!" ia melanjutkan sambil memijat pelipisnya, sudah cukup ia dibuat pusing oleh tumpukan permintaan misi yang seperti terus beranak pinak, tidak perlu pagi-pagi begini dikacaukan oleh perbuatan murid kesayangan Naruto itu.

Naruto tidak bereaksi dengan ucapan seenaknya dari wanita yang sudah ia anggap neneknya sendiri itu. Perhatiannya tersita oleh sesuatu yang menyembul dari balik punggung Hikaru. Sebuah benda yang tidak asing dan sering dilihatnya bertahun-tahun lalu. Senjata milik sahabatnya. Ia tak mungkin salah mengenali hal itu.

"Dari–"

"Kekuatan yang sebenarnya adalah kemampuan untuk melindungi setiap orang yang aku sayangi, _Sensei,_" ucap Hikaru mantab ia tidak perlu mendengar lebih lanjut kata-kata gurunya. Keberadaan sebilah pedang di punggungnya pasti sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya.

Sepasang bola safir Naruto memulat lembut, bersinar-sinar penuh kebanggaan karena apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari bibir sang murid. Hikaru sudah tumbuh menjadi ninja yang hebat. Ia tak punya alasan lagi untuk menyimpan ketakutannya bersama semua rahasia yang selama ini dikubur semua orang. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya sembari mendekati sang murid kemudian mengacak-acak rambut _raven_ putra kandung sahabatnya.

"Katakan dimana Uchiha Sasuke berada," Hikaru berujar tenang. "Aku akan mencari dan membawanya pulang."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Sekali lagi ia mengacak-acak puncak kepala Hikaru. "Kau perpaduan yang sempurna dari dua orang hebat, dari dua klan hebat, Hikaru," ucap Naruto. Dengan sigap ia meraih rompi _chuunin-_nya yang semula bertengger di atas kursi di depan meja hokage, memakainya sebelum kembali menoleh pada si bocah bermata obsidian. Ia seperti siap menjalankan misi.

"Tidak mungkin seekor elang menetaskan anak ayam," gumam Hikaru yang disambut tawa Tsunade.

Sang hokage kelima mengulurkan sebuah _hitai -ate _bergambar lambang Konoha yang baru saja ia ambil dari lacinya ke hadapan Hikaru. "Kalau kau bisa membuat ayahmu yang brengsek itu mengenakan ini kembali, kau akan kuangkat menjadi _chuunin_,ini ujian khusus."

Secepat kilat Hikaru meraih pemberian Tsunade. Senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya. Ini sebuah kepastian jika ayahnya tidak akan mendapat masalah jika pulang ke Konoha, ayahnya diterima. Dan menjadi tugasnya untuk membawa Uchiha Sasuke kembali.

"Ayo, kita pergi, Hikaru!" seru Naruto yang sudah melompat keluar dari jendela lengkap dengan cengirannya. Hikaru cepat-cepat menyusulnya, mengabaikan teriakan murka sang putri Senju karena ulah tak tahu sopan-santun sepasang guru dan murid yang lagi-lagi tidak menggunakan jalan keluar seperti semestinya.

"Oi, Hikaru! Pelan-pelan saja!" seru Naruto sembari meningkatkan kecepatannya untuk mengejar sang murid yang sudah berada beberapa dahan pohon di depannya. Baru kali ini tenaganya yang luar biasa seperti masih kurang. Hikaru sedang benar-benar bersemangat.

"Aku merasakan _chakra _-nya, _Sensei_," Hikaru menjawab, kepalanya menengok ke belakang sekilas dan kembali fokus ke depan. "Tidak jauh."

"Jangan bercanda!" Akhirnya Naruto berhasil menyamai lompatan muridnya. "Teme ada di Oto."

"Aku pasti tidak akan salah mengenali _chakra _seperti yang ada pada tubuhku." Hikaru menambah kekuatannya untuk melompat lebih jauh. Entah apa yang terjadi namun perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak baik sedang terjadi.

Naruto terdiam. Ia berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mendapat sinyal sekecil apapun. Dan benar saja ia bisa menangkap sebuah _chakra_ kuat yang tak asing, yang ia ketahui adalah milik Sasuke berbaur dengan beberapa _chakra _lain yang cukup kuat, menjadi sangat kuat karena mereka saling bergabung. Hikaru benar-benar seorang ninja berbakat.

"Sebenarnya kenapa _chichiue_ tidak mau kembali ke Konoha, _Sensei_?" sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari bibir Hikaru di sela gemerisik dedaunan karena angin yang dibuat oleh langkah keduanya.

"Ayahmu terlalu keras kepala," Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. Mata birunya menerawang kembali pada waktu belasan tahun yang lalu. "Dia pergi mengambil misi rahasia tanpa batas waktu untuk membasmi kelompok gelap ninja pemberontak, misi yang seharusnya kami emban berdua, misi yang ia anggap sebagai permintaan maafnya pada desa dan jaminan untuk keselamatanmu dan ibumu."

Kedua mata hitam Hikaru terbelalak lebar karena sebuah fakta yang baru saja ia dengar. "Dia melakukan apa yang dulu Uchiha Itachi lakukan untuk desa?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Dan untuknya, Sasuke melakukan apa yang Itachi lakukan untuknya padamu." Pria pirang itu menghela napas sejenak, sadar jawabannya tak cukup untuk menghilangkan tatapan penuh tanya Hikaru. "Sasuke menyayangimu lebih dari hidupnya sendiri. Kau benar-benar istimewa Hikaru, perpaduan sempurna Uchiha dan Hyuuga, banyak orang jahat di luar sana yang akan memburumu jika mereka tahu ayahmu bukan lagi yang terakhir. Seorang bocah yang memiliki gen Yin dan Yang, gen ibumu melengkapi gen ayahmu yang sudah memiliki EMS, bentuk sempurna _sharingan_."

"Apa dia juga yang membuatmu menerimaku sebagai murid?" tebak Hikaru dengan mata menyipit. "Dan itu artinya aku bukan hanya memiliki dua dari _daisan doujutsu, _namun aku memiliki kesempatan untuk membangkitkan _rinnegan_. Bukan begitu, _Sensei_?"

Seringaian rubah menguar di bibir sang _sannin_ katak. Ia mengangguk membenarkan dugaan Hikaru. Muridnya benar-benar jenius. "Itu kesepakatan kami jauh sebelum kau lahir, aku akan menjadi guru untuk anaknya dan dia akan menjadi guru untuk anakku."

"Aku tidak berpikir dia akan tahan menghadapi Kushina," sebuah senyum kecil terukir di bibir Hikaru. Mata hitamnya melayang membayangkan ayahnya yang begitu dingin berurusan dengan seorang bocah berisik seperti putri gurunya. "Kalian benar-benar egois, kalau cara kalian seperti itu Uchiha dan Uzumaki akan terus tertulis dalam sejarah Konoha."

"Dia juga pernah berpikiran kalau aku tidak akan sanggup mendidik seorang bocah sepertimu, seorang bocah yang mewarisi secara lengkap apa yang ada dalam diri Uchiha Sasuke. Setiap bertarung bersamamu aku seperti bertarung bersamanya." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak terasa gatal. "Apa kau tidak tertarik untuk mengubah Uzumaki kecilku menjadi Uchiha suatu hari nanti, eh?" godanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Semburat tipis kemerahan menjalar di pipi Hikaru, namun sebelum sang guru menyadarinya bocah tampan itu sudah membuang muka. "Itu urusan takdir, aku tidak mau terjebak kisah cinta yang rumit seperti Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Hyuuga Hinata. Kalian semua bodoh."

"Hey, kebodohan kami menghasilkan anak-anak yang hebat sepertimu dan Kushina, dasar bocah menyebalkan," Naruto menggerutu geram. Cepat-cepat Hikaru kembali meningkatkan jarak lompatannya untuk menghindari kepalan tangan gurunya.

Langkah Hikaru da Naruto begitu saja terhenti setelah beberapa puluh meter melewati perbatasan desa. Daerah yang ada di depan mereka yang semula hijau karena merupakan bagian hutan kini porak-poranda seperti baru saja terjadi peperangan besar. Di sudut lain terlihat lima orang ninja, satu di antaranya berada di tengah kepungan dari segala arah, meski begitu pria itu tetap terlihat dingin, tenang, dan tanpa ekspresi berarti. Pria yang langsung dikenali Naruto dan Hikaru sebagai Sasuke.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" raung Naruto yang kemudian memasang segel tangannya. Membaca gerakkan gurunya, Hikaru segera melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Kagebushin no jutsu!"_ seru keduanya bersamaan. Setelahnya tempat itu tak lagi sunyi, ribuan klon milik Hikaru dan Naruto membuat kepungan kedua di belakang ninja-ninja kriminal yang mengepung Sasuke. Keempat pria berpakaian serba hitam itu menampilkan wajah terkejut mereka. Dan yang lebih membuat para penjahat itu terperangah selain mereka harus menelan kenyataan akan menghadapi _sannin _ular dan _sannin_ katak bersamaan, ribuan tiruan asli bocah yang datang bersama dengan Naruto memiliki mata semerah darah yang menyala-nyala. _Sharingan._

"Hidari menatap mata bocah itu!" seru seorang lelaki bertubuh paling besar dengan dandanan mirip bajak laut yang berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke. Orang yang sepertinya merupakan pemimpin kelompok itu.

"Mana mungkin kami bisa bertarung dengan mata tertutup! Bocah itu ada dimana-mana!" kali ini pria yang bertubuh paling kecil dengan yukata yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Ia yang luput menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

Pria pertama menggeram marah. "Darimana kau dapat mata kutukan itu bocah!?"

Hikaru menyeringai tipis. Khas seorang Uchiha. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bangga menjadi putra Sasuke dan murid Naruto. Kemampuan keduanya benar-benar seperti angin dan api, saling menguatkan. "Tentu saja dari ayahku, Bodoh!Jangan sebut ini kutukan kalau kalian ingin memiliki juga!" jawab Hikaru ringan.

"Ayahmu?"

"_Khukhukhu.._ Aku Hikaru, putra Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi kalian tenang saja aku pasti akan jadi lebih hebat darinya! Catat itu!" jawab Hikaru mantab. Segera semua klonnya bergerak mulai menghajar lawannya satu persatu.

Di sisi lain, salah satu klon Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang tengah waspada mengawasi pertarungan sang putra dengan musuh-musuhnya. "Siapa mereka, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Orang-orang yang sedang mengumpulkan DNA anggota Akatsuki sebagai alat untuk menguasai negara Hi," Sasuke menjawab tanpa memecah konsentrasinya. "Mereka cukup kuat, bukan tandingan Hikaru untuk saat ini," ia memperingatkan Naruto yang masih bersantai membiarkan putranya bertarung sendiri.

"Terlalu berlebihan, kau belum melihat hasil didikanku," balas Naruto lengkap dengan cengiran rubahnya.

Sasuke diam. Ada yang aneh, seharusnya para penjahat itu tidak membuang waktu untuk melawan satu persatu klon Hikaru, untuk ninja sekelas itu pasti lebih mudah mencari tubuh yang asli meski yang digunakan adalah jurus ciptaan Tobirama Senju tersebut. Pengalihan. Mata pria tampan itu langsung terbelalak mendapati seorang dari mereka yang bertubuh gemuk, berdiri paling dekat dengn Hikaru asli, tubuhnya semakin membesar mirip seperti _bubun baika no jutsu _milik klan Akimichi. Mereka mengincar Hikaru. Mereka pasti dapat melihat _chakra_ biru tenang yang mengalir di tubuh Hikaru seperti milik Hyuuga dan menyadari betapa luar biasanya putranya itu. Sedetik kemudian tubuh orang itu meledak melontarkan puluhan _shuriken _beracun. Tanpa membiarkan otaknya berpikir lebih lanjut, Sasuke melompat memeluk Hikaru dan menjadikan tubuhnya sasaran dari senjata yang mengincar putranya.

"_Chichiue!"_ raung Hikaru. Kedua mata _onyx_-nya buram karena air mata yang langsung menggenang. Bukan seperti ini pemandangan yang ingin ia lihat, bukan Sasuke yang berlutut di hadapannya dengan darah yang mulai berhamburan dari mulutnya.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kebanggaan. Ia tak pernah bermimpi ada seseorang yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah berharap ada orang lain yang mengkhawatirkannya lagi di sisa hidupnya. "A-anakku–" suara Sasuke tercekat rasa sakit, namun ia merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa setelah mengucapkan satu kata yang ia tahan sepuluh tahun di dalam mulutnya. Bersamaan dengan itu pandangannya menggelap dan tubuh kokohnya ambruk ke pangkuan sang putra. Tangis Hikaru pecah. Ia tidak pernah menangis sejak masa balitanya habis. Ia terbiasa menjadi anak yang kuat, namun tidak saat ini. Yang ada dalam bayangannya adalah kehilangan sang ayah yang baru saja ia temui.

"Hikaru, panggil Gamakichi dan bawa ayahmu ke Konoha! Aku akan menghabisi mereka," perintah Naruto yang sudah berubah pada mode kyuubi dan siap mengamuk. Tak mau membuang waktu karena menyadari ayahnya sekarat, Hikaru berdiri untuk melakukan pemanggilan. Tak lama berselang seekor katak raksasa berwarna orange muncul.

"Yo! Ada apa, Hikaru?" sapa Gamakichi.

Pandangan mata Hikaru beralih pada ayahnya yang tertelungkup di tanah. "Tolong bawa _chichiue _ke Konoha," perintahnya. "Aku akan membunuh mereka dulu."

Gamakichi segera melakukan perintah, memasukan Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya kemudian menghilang dalam lompatannya. Sementara itu Hikaru kembali bergabung dengan Naruto untuk menghajar musuh-musuhnya. Tanpa belas kasihan ia membabat seorang dari mereka yang telah melukai ayahnya dengan pedang _chidori_, sementara dua lainnya berhasil ditebas oleh _rasenshuriken_ sang guru.

Tinggal satu orang yang merupakan pemimpin mereka. Pria gila yang justru tertawa keras sambil terus menghindari serangan gabungan Hikaru dan Naruto. Orang itu menggunakan jeda waktu yang sempit untuk melompat tinggi dan menyemprotkan sebuah cairan bening yang langsung dihindari oleh kedua lawannya.

"Minyak!" ucap Naruto begitu sebuah bau yang tidak asing menyambar indra pembaunya sambil terus menghindari serangan yang bertubi-tubi.

"_Sensei, _lepaskan _rasenshuriken, _aku akan menyesuaikan _chakra_-ku!" ujar Hikaru.

Naruto tertegun sejenak, merasa tidak asing dengan suana seperti ini dan kata-kata seperti yang muridnya katakan. Terjebak dalam sebuah nostalgia. Ia pernah mengalaminya dengan orang yang berbeda belasan tahun lalu, di tengah perang dunia ninja ke empat. Menyadari bukan saatnya untuk terhanyut, ia segera melakukan permintaan Hikaru. Mata sebiru langitnya terbelalak lebar saat melihat bola api besar keluar dari mulut sang murid dan bersatu dengan _rasenshuriken_ miliknya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya putra sahabatnya sudah menguasai jurus khusus klan Uchiha dengan baik. Detik berikutnya terdengar bunyi ledakan keras disusul bau daging terbakar. Si pemimpin kelompok hancur sudah.

Senyuman kecil penuh kebanggaan dihadiahkan Naruto untuk kejeniusan Hikaru. Hanya angin yang akan membuat api menjadi lebih kuat, dan keberadaan cairan minyak dari tubuh musuh mereka membuat gabungan keduanya bekerja semakin luar biasa.

"Ayo, kita kembali, Hikaru!" ajak Naruto pada Hikaru yang masih berdiri terpaku dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa _Chichiue_ akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Hikaru mengambang, sama sekali tak peduli dengan gerakan sang guru yang merangkul pundaknya.

Kini sebuah senyuman yang menenangkan terkembang di bibir Naruto. "Jangan bercanda! Ayahmu itu saingan abadiku, selama bukan aku yang membunuhnya dia tidak akan mati," guraunya. "Ada Sakura yang pasti akan menyembuhkannya juga."

Hikaru mengangguk sekilas, mencoba percaya ucapan gurunya. Bocah sepuluh tahun itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Kembali melompati dahan-dahan pohon untuk kembali ke desanya dengan harapan agar sang ayah baik-baik saja.

Tergopoh-gopoh Hinata berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Ia yang ramah sampai harus mengabaikan beberapa _shinobi_ dan warga Konoha lain yang menyapanya. Butiran air mata terus meluncur dari mata mutiaranya. Seharusnya kabar yang baru saja ia dengar tidak membuatnya kacau seperti ini. Seharusnya ia tidak merasa ketakutan saat mendengar Sasuke terluka parah. Bukankah sudah biasa untuk pria itu meninggalkannya? Lantas untuk apa rasa takutnya?

Wanita anggun itu mengusap kasar pipinya yang basah dengan tangan kiri. Tangan kanannya yang bebas bergerak merambati dadanya, mencengkeram jaket tepat di atas jantungnya yang bergetar nyeri seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu bertuliskan 311, kamar dimana Sasuke dirawat. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya kaku. Betapa hebatnya pria itu bisa membuat sang _hairess _Hyuuga seperti ini tanpa _genjutsu_ sekalipun. Satu hal yang ia tahu saat ini, ia tidak ingin kehilangan pria rupawan itu. Tidak ingin melihat raut kesedihan putranya saat kehilangan sang ayah yang selama ini ia impikan.

Tak membiarkan kemantaban hatinya pergi, Hinata meraih handel pintu dan mendorongnya sedikit kuat. Lagi-lagi tubuh mungil itu harus mematung karena pemandangan yang pertama ia tangkap, _kunoichi _berambut merah muda tengah menggenggam tangan dari tubuh pucat yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Sakura, wanita yang kini perhatiannya telah tersita oleh kedatangannya.

"Ma-maaf, Sakura-_chan,_" ucap Hinata sambil menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali dialiri cairan bening dari matanya. Juga hatinya yang seperti tersayat-sayat melihat kedekatan mantan teman satu tim itu.

"Kau tak harus meminta maaf, Hinata-_chan,_" balas Sakura menahan gerakan Hinata yang ingin kembali melangkah mundur meninggalkan ruangan. Ninja medis cantik itu bergerak mendekati lawan bicaranya sembari tersenyum hangat. "Dia sudah memilihmu sejak awal," lanjutnya. Tangan kanannya terulur menepuk ringan pundak Hinata.

Hinata mendongak. Menatap sepasang _emerald _Sakura mencari penjelasan yang lebih gamblang. Ia mengerti. Dirinya, Sakura, Sasuke, dan juga Naruto bukan lagi seorang remaja. Mereka sudah tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi orang tua untuk anak-anak mereka sendiri. Bukan saatnya lagi untuk menyangkal takdir. Sudah saatnya untuk berhenti bertindak bodoh menyangkal perasaan masing-masing. "Da-dan Naruto-_kun_ memilihmu sejak awal," Hinata bergumam sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sakura bersungut-sungut. "Mereka benar-benar keras kepala!"

Sang wanita bersurai indigo mengangguk setuju. "Dan mereka takdir kita," tambahnya.

"Hey, mereka tidak percaya takdir yang mutlak."

Mata sendu Hinata beralih pada Sasuke. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Sakura kembali menoleh pada arah yang dituju oleh Hinata. "Racunnya cukup berbahaya dan menyebar cepat, tapi sudah berhasil aku atasi. Dia hanya akan tertidur beberapa hari."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. "_Arigatou_," ucapnya sebelum melangkah mendekati tempat tidur Sasuke. Tangan lembutnya menggenggam tangan besar pria tampan itu setelah menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi yang sengaja diletakkan. Mata mutiaranya memindai wajah yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya bertahun-tahun. Wajah penuh kekuatan yang kini terlihat rapuh. Untuk pertama kalinya ia berharap, bukan hanya Hikaru yang akan menatap masa depan, tapi ia dan Sasuke yang berdiri tegak menyaksikan jagoan mereka menjangkau impiannya.

Dua minggu berlalu. Belum ada yang berubah, Sasuke masih berbaring di tempat yang sama dengan mata yang tertutup. Hinata juga masih sama, terus duduk di samping pria yang telah menawan hati dan hidupnya itu. Tangan mereka terus terkait seakan tidak akan terlepas sekalipun oleh badai. "Mana keangkuhanmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" bisiknya lemah sembari menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada sang Uchiha yang hanya dibalut perban. "Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat kuat jika seperti ini," lanjutnya. Jemari lentiknya mulai bergerak meraba wajah tampan ayah dari putranya itu, setiap lekuknya benar-benar indah seperti hasil karya pematung terbaik di dunia, perlahan seakan takut merusak benda yang sedang ia kagumi. Wanita cantik itu terdiam. Mendengarkan debaran jantung yang begitu teratur di bawah telinganya, sesuatu yang menenangkannya, yang mengembangkan harapannya jika Sasukenya akan terus hidup. "Kau akan membuat Hikaru merasa bersalah kalau tak bangun,"

"Berisik," suara kering dan parau yang begitu saja membuat Hinata tersentak. Wanita bersurai indigo itu menegakkan tubuhnya, menajamkan pendengarannya kalau-kalau ia hanya berhalusinasi. Tidak. Sepasang mata _onyx_ yang kini terbuka itu menunjukkan kebenaran. Sasuke sudah bangun.

"Sasuke-_kun, _kau sudah bangun?" seru Hinata dengan rona merah di pipinya karena reaksi Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Pria bersurai hitam itu berdeham, mencoba melancarkan tenggorokkannya yang terasa tersumbat. Tanggap, Hinata segera meraih gelas berisi air putih dari meja kecil di sampingnya lalu membantu Sasuke untuk minum. "Bagaimana Hikaru?" Sasuke bertanya setelah kembali berbaring.

"Dia baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata kali ini dengan senyum yang mencairkan wajah tegangnya. Tak bisa disembunyikan jika Sasuke benar-benar mencintai putra mereka. Ia tak segan mengorbankan nyawanya dan kini yang pertama kali ia tanyakan pun keadaan Hikaru tanpa mempedulikan keadaannya sendiri.

"_Hahaue!"_ panggilan nyaring Hikaru menginterupsi. Bocah berambut _raven _itu terpaku di ambang pintu karena bukan hanya sang ibu yang kini menyambutnya, namun juga sepasang mata hitam yang serupa miliknya. Hikaru menunduk dalam, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Ia tak berani mendekat, namun enggan menjauh karena tidak ingin melepaskan kehangatan melihat kedua orang tuanya utuh.

Sasuke mendengus melihat kelakuan putranya. "Jangan sembunyikan wajahmu, Uchiha!" tegurnya.

Hikaru menegakkan kembali kepalanya dan menatap Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum penuh kebanggaan. Senyum seorang ayah yang selalu ia bayangkan seumur hidupnya kini ada di depan matanya. "Kau harus berhadapan dengan Hiashi _jii-sama_ jika ingin mengganti nama klanku, _Chichiue," _balasnya tak kalah ketus. Detik berikutnya, bocah laki-laki itu berlari menyongsong ayahnya dan memeluk pria itu erat-erat seakan tak ingin membiarkannya pergi lagi. "_Arigatou, Chichiue_ sudah menyelamatkanku," ucapnya sambil terisak. Hikaru menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang ayah yang kini tengah memeluknya, tak mengizinkan dunia melihatnya menangis.

"Sudah tugasku," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum kemudian mengecupi ubun-ubun putra yang sepuluh tahun ia tinggalkan. Ingatannya menerawang kembali di malam kedatangannya ke Konoha di tengah menjalankan misi rahasia. Perasaannya yang menuntun. Malam itu telinganya terus saja didengungi tangisan bayi Hikaru. Penerusnya telah lahir, untuk pertama kalinya ia menggendong seorang bayi kecil yang begitu tampan dengan surai dan mata hitamnya. Kulitnya yang putih memerah sempurna karena tangisnya yang keras, dengan ajaib bayi itu terdiam begitu bergelung dalam pelukannya seperti saat ini. Untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, ia bisa melihat pelangi di atas kepalanya sendiri. Sebuah kebahagiaan bisa ia miliki sendiri. Kebahagiaan yang berwujud manusia kecil dalam pelukannya. "Kau ini ninja, hapus air matamu!" perintahnya tanpa rasa keberatan.

Melihat adegan paling menarik dalam hidupnya membuat Hinata gamang. Ia ingin tetap tinggal untuk menjadi penonton setia dan sekaligus merasa kehadirannya tidak dibutuhkan. Akhirnya wanita bersurai indigo itu memilih untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya, memberi waktu pada pasangan ayah dan anak itu membagi kasih sayang. Belum sempat ia melangkah, sebuah tangan kokoh sudah menahannya. Ia kembali menoleh pada Sasuke, pemilik tangan itu yang dengan mata _onyx _-nya mengisyaratkan wanitanya untuk tinggal. Hinata menurut dan membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke padanya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi lagi?" sebuah pertanyaan yang dibayangi rasa khawatir meluncur dari bibir Hikaru tanpa mengetahui apa yang kedua orang tuanya sedang lakukan.

"Selama ibumu tidak mengusirku, aku tidak akan pergi," janji Sasuke.

"Kau mencintainya?" Hikaru bertanya ringan dari dalam dekapan ayahnya. Satu hal ia lewatkan, bagaimana pipi Sasuke dan terlebih Hinata merona hebat.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke mengambang. Ia kembali memfokuskan kedua bola matanya untuk beradu dengan milik Hinata. Genggaman tangannya pada tangan lembut wanita itu mengerat seolah memegang sebuah keyakinan. "Aku tidak penah menginginkan seluruh dunia, tapi setiap melihatnya aku seperti memiliki segalanya."

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah dan panas karena kata-kata Sasuke. Ditambah genggaman pria itu yang membuat semuanya semakin parah. _Kami-sama,_ dia bukan remaja lagi!

"Kau tau sesuatu, aku tidak pernah punya mimpi karena aku akan membuat semuanya menjadi kenyataan," Sasuke melanjutkan monolognya untuk Hikaru. "Salah satunya mengembalikan klanku, kupikir hanya akan ada kau, tapi sekarang akan kembali sepenuhnya."

"Kalian akan terus bersama denganku?" sekali lagi Hikaru bertanya.

"Tidak hanya kau, mungkin beberapa adik-adikmu."

Hikaru menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian dengan senyum lebar. "Sepuluh, aku ingin sepuluh adik untuk menebus kepergianmu selama sepuluh tahun usiaku, _Chichiue_!"

"Baiklah!" jawab Sasuke sembari mengacak-acak rambut Hikaru yang menantang gravitasi.

"Mana bisa sebanyak itu?!" Hinata menyela geram. Di bibirnya terpoles seringaian tipis yang ia pelajari dari Sasuke dan Hikaru, di tangan kanannya keluar cahaya biru. "Kalian ingin berapa pukulan?" tawarnya yang langsung membuat dua lelaki terpenting dalam hidupnya saat ini berseru meminta ampun.

Dari kaca kecil yang tertanam di depan pintu ruang rawat dua orang berbeda gender mengawasi keluarga kecil itu dengan senyuman yang merekah manis. "Mereka sudah terikat benang merah," gumam sang wanita berambut merah muda.

"Demikian juga kita," balas sang pria berambut pirang sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang istrinya. "Pada akhirnya cinta hanya mengizinkan dua sudut untuk bersatu, tidak lebih."

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau pintar, Naruto," Sakura mencibir. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu teman seumur hidupnya kemudian mengecup sekilas pipi dengan tiga garis menawan milik Naruto.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Hinata pagi tadi." Naruto mencium seluruh bagian wajah Sakura untuk meluapkan rasa cintanya pada murid kesayangan hokage kelima itu.

"Ya, dia mengandung lagi."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Sialan si Teme itu! Selalu saja berhasil memanfaatkan kesempatan sekecil apapun!" racaunya tak karuan.

"Itu berarti kau yang payah!" Sakura menambah geram Naruto.

"Nama siapa yang kau teriakkan penuh kepuasan berkali-kali setiap malam? Siapa laki-laki yang terus kau minta untuk berbuat lebih? Siapa orang yang berhasil membuatmu berteriak minta berhenti karena tak sanggup lagi melawan? Siapa–"

BRAK!

Hujanan pertanyaan seduktif Naruto terhenti secara paksa oleh pukulan Sakura yang kini berwajah merah padam. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, _Baka_!"

- OWARI -

Yang mau review boleh loh, yang nggak mau, ugh... ayolah! Author baru mau belajar nih. :D

Yang nggak ada kerjaan mau ngeflame juga silakan, bebas! Kasian udah capek-capek baca. Kepuasan Anda kebahagiaan Saya.

Dōmo arigatōgozaimashi. :*

cheers,

Ao


End file.
